New Orleans
| continuity = | image = | aliases = | category = | galaxy = | region = | system = | sector = | suns = | moons = | planet = Earth | country = United States | state = Louisiana | city = | locale = | residents = | poi = Sisko's Creole Kitchen | 1st = }} New Orleans is a major United States port and the largest city and metropolitan area in the state of Louisiana. The city is named after Philippe d' Orléans, Duke of Orléans, Regent of France, and is well known for its distinct French Creole architecture, as well as its cross cultural and multilingual heritage. New Orleans is also famous for its cuisine, music (particularly as the birthplace of jazz), and its annual celebrations and festivals, most notably Mardi Gras. The city is often referred to as the "most unique" city in America. Points of Interest ; French Quarter: The French Quarter, also known as Vieux Carré, is the oldest and most famous neighborhood in the city of New Orleans. When New Orleans (La Nouvelle Orléans in French) was founded in 1718 by Jean-Baptiste Le Moyne de Bienville, the city was originally centered on the French Quarter, or the Vieux Carré as it was known then. While the area is still referred to as the Vieux Carré by some, it is more commonly known as the French Quarter today, or simply "The Quarter." ; Garden District: The Garden District is a neighborhood of the city of New Orleans. A subdistrict of the Central City/Garden District Area, its boundaries as defined by the City Planning Commission are: St. Charles Avenue to the north, 1st Street to the east, Magazine Street to the south and Toledano Street to the west. The National Historic Landmark district extends a little further. ; Sisko's Creole Kitchen: Sisko's was a Creole restaurant operated by the Sisko family in the late 24th century. It was owned by Joseph Sisko, father of Starfleet Captain Benjamin Sisko and grandfather of Jake Sisko. Films that take place in * Son of Dracula TV shows that take place in * American Horror Story * Cloak & Dagger * Preacher: Damsels * Preacher: Viktor * Preacher: Dallas * Preacher: Holes * Preacher: Puzzle Piece * Preacher: Dirty Little Secret Comics that take place in * 30 Days of Night Vol 1 * Dark Days Vol 1 * Man-Thing Vol 4 1 * Menace 5 * Punk Mambo 1 * Tales of the Zombie 1 Characters from * Benjamin Sisko * Claire Caldwell * Colonel Caldwell * Debra Sinclair * Donna Garth * Ellie Kruglov * Frank Rambeau * Frank Stanley * Gene Griggs * Jake Sisko * Judith Ali * Katherine Caldwell * Lara Featherstone * Maria Rambeau * Mark Harelik * Melissa Bowen * Monica Rambeau * Remy LeBeau * Sam Jagger * Simon Garth * Taylor Ali * Teddy Gunth * Viktor Kruglov People who were born in * Anthony Mackie * Delphine LaLaurie * Eric Laneuville * Jeffrey Hunter People who died in External Links * at Wikipedia * New Orleans at Memory Beta * New Orleans at Memory Alpha * New Orleans at the Horror House References ---- Category:Louisiana